


The gifted ones•

by BtsIsSoCute



Category: 16-Hobi, 16-Jimin, 16-Jungkook, 16-Namjoon, 16-Taehyung, 16-Yoongi, 17-Jin
Genre: Banshee|Hobi, Fire|Yoongi, M/M, SuperSpeed|Jin, Superstrength|Namjoon, Telekinesis/Lasereyes|Jimin, Telekinesis|Jungkook, Telekinesis|Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtsIsSoCute/pseuds/BtsIsSoCute
Summary: "NOW MOVE" Jungkook yells glaring at jimin getting ready to attack. "I cant do that!" Jimin shouts. Jungkook hums and looks down for a second. "Well I'm sorry" they both stare each other,Jungkook throwing both hands up using his telekinesis to push jimin away. Good thing jimin stops him by making a shield with his telekinesis blocking the harshfull push.
Relationships: NamjoonxJin - Relationship, hobi - Relationship, jiminxyoongi, jungkookxtaehyung
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you comment about what you think!! This is short because I kinda ran out of ideas.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
(How they look in this story for now😏)  
  
As Tae and Jungkook enter the party Jungkook was jungshook about how many people were there. 

"Oh my god!" Jungkook shouts out looking around seeing a bunch of people making out or dry humping.   
  


Tae laughs at the boy reaction "haha...oh there goes Yugyeom gotta go!" Tae runs away leaving the other teen alone. 

"B- oh he's gone..." Jungkook sighs standing there like a dummy not knowing what to do. Soon he goes to the school bleachers and sits down playing with his fingers. Jungkook sees a boy standing there alone,him being the nice person he his he gets up and tries to ask him to dance but the boy goes away with his friends. Great now he is humiliated. Jungkook sighs once again and licks his lips. "That was embarrassing.." As he stands there he feels eyes on him. He looks around trying to find out who those eyes belong to he sees bogum and bambam glaring at him. He gulps to himself backing away as they come forward. "O-Oh no" Jungkook turns around and runs not knowing where but he needs to get away from the boys who bullied him for 2 months. He realizes he wasn't running fast enough as the boys grab him by the arms.   
  
  


"Where do you think you're going huh!?" Bam bam shouts out slapping the teen boy by the face. Jungkook screams in pain,they dragged him into the boys locker room not caring if he was screaming for help. 

"Let goooo..HELPPPP!!!" Jungkook tries to fight back but he wasn't strong enough against the older boys. Bambam punches him in the face telling him to shut up in anger throwing the boy on the ground by the showers. Jungkook cries making the boys laugh.   
  
  
  
  


"Awwww is the little bitch crying hmmm? Does he needs his mommy to breast feed him?" Bogum says with a laugh slapping the boy on both cheeks. Bambam chuckles at bogeyman action and kicks the boy in the stomach. Jungkook gags at the kick holding his stomach in pain. He cries with a groan rolling onto his back. Both bullies chuckle turning the showers on,the water was hella cold feeling like ice making Jungkook shout out not liking the uncomfy feeling against his pale young skin. The boys laughing turning on all the showers on cold. They hit directly on Jungkook body. Jungkook yelps and sits trying to push the boys away trying to run.   
  
  


"Aughh! Stop it!! Please!!" Jungkook falls down as the floors become slippery,crying and covers his head. "Haha look at this little bitch trying to run like always. Stand up for yourself punk!!" Bambam says pushing his finger against Jungkook head. Jungkook starts breathing heavy,eyes closed tightly everything going quiet in his ears. Out of knowhere jungkook screams and everything gets to shaking confusing the bullies. He screams louder not caring about the water that's pouring harshly onto his skin. His mouth getting wetter and wetter by the water. He screams louder,everything starts to break. The bullies stop laughing and looks around "what the hell is going on?" Jungkook head starts to shake side to side as he screams,the shower head breaking scaring the fuck out of them. They ran out of the boy locker room getting the fuck out of the school. Jungkook keeps screaming out of anger.   
  
  


The whole building starts to break,everyone stops dancing and starts screaming scared out of there mind. Tae was confused,what the fuck is happening? Tae lets go of Yugyeom running around trying to see what's going on. As he runs he hears screaming. He gasp he knows that voice,as he tries to find where is the screaming a piece of the building tries to fall on him. He gasp and catches it in mid air with his powers,throwing it across the room luckily no one saw that.

He opens the door and sees jungkook screaming out of his mind. He gasp...the boy got his powers.

.  
  


" Oh my goshhhh! JUNGKOOK JUNGKOOK!!! JUNGKOOK!!" He runs towards the boy and starts hugging him. "JUNGKOOK PLEASE ITS OK!!!" Jungkook screams gets lower and lower and then nothing,little groans comes out his mouth as he hugs Tae back crying. "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" Jungkook screams out as he cry. Tae looks at the boy face. "Jungkook shhh it's ok!! Come on we have to go!!!" Tae pulls Jungkook up pulling him against his body rubbing the boys head. They both step out of the locker room heading inside the building. Everyone had left thinking it was an earthquake. They run out of the building to taes car. "How the hell did I do that?" Jungkook voice says in a whisper. Tae sighs and rubs his forehead he couldn't keep this from the boy anymore. "Your a mutant Jungkook!! And so are the rest of your bothers!!!" Jungkook looks at him in horror.

"Huh!? How is that even possible!?" Jungkook shouts.   
  


"We were all born that way expect for our parents!! They don't know about are powers Jungkook!! And you just find out you have yours...ha we have the same powers...." Jungkook calms down and clears his throat. "W-What are my powers?"   
  


Tae sighs once again looking at his younger brother. "Telekinesis..."

  
  



	2. Anger~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW MOVE" Jungkook yells glaring at jimin getting ready to attack. "I cant do that!" Jimin shouts. Jungkook hums and looks down for a second. "Well I'm sorry" they both stare each other,Jungkook throwing both hands up using his telekinesis to push jimin away. Good thing jimin stops him by making a shield with his telekinesis blocking the harshfull push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about this chapter?

4 months later~  
  


After a few months later Jungkook whole attitude change,he won't listen to what you say,he dresses differently,he always getting into arguments but always with jimin.

"What the fuck Jungkook!? You almost exposed your powers to the world!!" Jimin yells pushing Jungkook against his chest angrily as the other brothers watch...they are used to them fighting.

Jungkook growls glaring at jimin up and down. "They didn't see anything!! Now back off my fucking back!!! NOW MOVE!!" Jungkook says running up the stairs,jimin following behind grabbing him by the arm. Tae sighs rubbing his head looking at the 2 boys.

"I can't do that!!! We are not done talking Jeon!!! Why do you always run away when we are aruguing huh!? " Jimin pushes Jungkook again and again at each word.

Jungkook turns around glaring at jimin,the brother was about to push him again but he instead his back was met with a wall. Jungkook had uses his powers to make jimin go away.

"Now go away I'm done with this conversation!!" Jungkook slams his door in jimin face. He sighs running his fingers through his hair. He starts to breath heavy,everything in his room starts to shake and tremble. He bites down on his bottom lip trying to calm down as the anger was in control. Jimin opens the door and crosses his arms with raised eyebrows.  
  


"Jungkook what the fuck happened to you!? You used to be the nicest person ever!? You've change and I hate it!?" Jimin slams his hand the desk that was in Jungkook room.

Jungkook stayed quiet glaring at jimin with balled up fist.

"So your going to stay quiet huh!? Yeah stay quiet you little brat! Cause that's what you are! A fucking brat! Wanna know what that is!? How about we look that up in the dictionary Hmm!? Lets look for it...b.r.a.t BRAT!" Jimin throws the book at Jungkook,Jungkook throw up his hand catching the book with his ability of telekinesis,he stares at jimin up and down before throwing at back at jimin.

"HEY!!! What the fuck JEON!?" Jungkook stares at him breathing heavy,hands to his side balled up in a fist. Jimin screams throwing up his hand pushing Jungkook away as he was very pissed off at Jungkook with his ability of telekinesis.  
  


Jungkook groans at the forceful push of the power,his back hurting at the pain. The other brothers came rushing in looking at the two boys who were fighting.   
  
"Oh my god what the hell you!? This is the 12th time you did this!!" Yoongi yells looking at them both with anger. Jungkook gets up and rolls his eyes before saying. "Well tell his dumbass to back off before the real fight fucking begins!!"   
  


Jimin was about to punch Jungkook but Yoongi grabs him spinning him around catching him off guard,rushing down the stairs. "Ugh let go of me!!!" Jimin eyes begin to turn a bright red as his anger was getting out of control.

He puts jimin down and turns him around to face him. "Jimin I need you to calm down" his eyes getting brighter and darker as he pants looking up the stairs trying to run up there. He wanted to punch Jungkook so bad. He growls when Yoongi shakes him telling him to control his anger and rubs his face. "It's ok just calm down Jiminie" he knew that name could calm jimin down,his eyes going back to its normal color and he calms down looking Yoongi in the eyes.   
"It's ok your fine jimin" he hugs jimin as the boy fist becomes loose.   
  


"LET GO OF ME!!!! TAE I MEAN ITTTT" Jungkook screams shaking his head side to side and legs kicking in the air.

"JUNGKOOK STOP THIS INS'T YOU OK PLEASE STOP" Tae screams holding onto the boy tight as tears come down his face. 

"UGH I SAID LET GO OF ME" Jungkook shouts still trying to get revenge on his brother.

Tae starts to cry throwing Jungkook way off guard and he stops struggling as he hears his brother crying for the first time in years.   
  


"Tae a-are you crying?" Tae didn't answer he just let go of the boy crying and falls down on his knees crying into his hands as he remembers what a good boy Jungkook used to be now he's just a...bad boy.

Jungkook gets on his knees and hugs his brother saying sorry a million times with kisses on his cheeks. "im so sorry Taehyung...shhh"  
  


Meanwhile downstairs

"I'm gonna show that motherfucker that he's needs to stop picking fights with you jimin." Yoongi says letting go of jimin and running up stairs.   
  


"Yoongi Yoongi Yoongi NO" jimin says following behind his brother

"Jungkook I'm sick and tired of you picking fights with jimin" Yoongi says pushing Jungkook off Tae who stops crying but growls softly.

"What hell Yoongi!? Back off" Jungkook says getting up and pushes Yoongi away with a dark glare that could make anyone scared...well not Yoongi of course.

"Your saying what the hell to me!? Look at what you cause the past few months! You've change a lot!!" Yoongi slaps and pins him against the wall.   
  


Jungkook groans,grabbing Yoongi by the hair and throws him off the ground. Oh he pissed off even more now. The other brothers just had there hands balled up just in case they have to jump in.

"You wanna fight huh!? Bring it!!!" Jungkook shouts out to the boy who hands were turning a dark red as his powers were getting angry as well.Yoongi stands up and gets ready to fight.

Before Yoongi could do anything jimin rushes in and gets in front of Yoongi blocking Jungkook from hurting him.   
  
  


"NO JUNGKOOK BACK OFF HIM NOW" jimin spread his arms out blocking Jungkook from getting near him.

"NO MOVE HE WANNA FIGHT SO LETS FUCKING FIGHT!!!!" Jungkook growls,eyes turning red...it never turned that color before..as his powers were getting pissed off as well.   
  


"NO FIGHT ME!!! LETS FINISH THIS! ARE YOU SCARED TO FIGHT JEON!?" Jimin shouts out,Yoongi runs forward trying to get towards Jungkook but jimin catches him with his arm pulling him back behind him.

"IM NOT SCARED....NOW MOVE" Jungkook yells glaring at jimin getting ready to attack. "I cant do that!" Jimin shouts. Jungkook hums and looks down for a second. "Well I'm sorry" they both stare each other,Jungkook throwing both hands up using his telekinesis to push jimin away. Good thing jimin stops him by making a shield with his telekinesis blocking the harshfull push.

(Jungkook)

(Jimin)

  
Jungkook growls and pushes harder with more force in his power pushing jimin and Yoongi away with harsh forceful push of his telekinetic power.

The both of them groan in pain. Jungkook puts his hands down and looks at his other brothers who were in shock about how strong Jungkook power is. How much shit he can cause with it. Jimin gets up slowly while rubbing his head and goes to his room crying. Jungkook felt bad but didn't show it. He sighs and rubs head. "Get out of my room!" He tells his brothers with teary eyes. He didn't mean to hurt Yoongi or jimin. It's like he has a demon that can't control in him. He wants to get it out.   
  
  


The other brothers nods and walks out his room while their head is down and closes the door and goes to check on Yoongi and jimin.

Jungkook walks to a wall and slide down onto it. Wrapping his hands to his hand as he finally lets the tears slip. He thinks about all the time he hurts his brothers and groans softly. He starts to think what if they hate him or doesn't love him in anymore. He growls at the awful thoughts that were building up in his head. Eyes start to turn red again.

Jungkook couldn't take it anymore and screams breaking alll the windows in his room.

  


He cries into his legs harder,soon his brothers come rushing into his room,running over to him and wrapping their arms around him.

"Oh my god Jungkook!!! Are you ok!?" Tae shouts out looking at his brother who was crying. Jungkook sniffs and shrugs his shoulders looking up at brother with a red teary face.

  
  


"Oh my gosh Jungkook....it's gonna be ok...we know that your sorry...we know you didn't mean it" Jimin says hugging his brother. "I forgive you"

  
"Yeah we forgive you kookie" hobi and the rest of the brothers say.

"But your still grounded kook" namjoon says with a smile that everyone loves.

Jungkook laughs with a little sniff. He stands up and walks to his bed laying down. "I love you guys"

"We love you to kookie...now let's gets some sleep" Yoongi walks over to Jungkook kissing his forehead.

The rest of them blow kisses saying goodnight closing his door getting ready for bed."

"Guys....did you see?" Jimin says in a whisper voice not wanting Jungkook to hear.

"See what jimin?" Namjoon ask with crossed arms.

"His eyes..they turned red" jimin explained with horror as he remembers 

"I thought I was tripping when I saw that" Jin and Tae says at the same time.

"We gotta figure out what's going on with our brother" jimin says walking to his room. The other brothers sighs agreeing with him.   
  


"Yeah...we will figure it out in the morning or something but for now let's go to bed." Tae says walking into his room.

They all agreed walking into their room going to bed...jimin was getting worried as he lays down trying to go to sleep. What if he's being controlled by a demon? Jimin thinks. He shakes it off closing his eyes and sighing going to sleep.


End file.
